


An Evening At The Funfair

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, F/F, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Funfair, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Meddling Friends, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Eighth year at Hogwarts has led to inter-house mingling and some interesting pairings. Except for Draco and Harry who are (not so) secretly pining for each other and their friends have had enough.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Implied Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	An Evening At The Funfair

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 6 for Drarropoly 2020.  
> I landed on: The Burrow.  
> Prompt: Things are always easier in groups. Unless someone is keeping a secret.  
> Choose one of the following: ~~Group Project~~ , Group Date, ~~Group Vacation~~  
>  Additional: Include the ~~Established Relationship trope~~ OR the Secretly Pining trope.
> 
> A thousand thank yous to the lovely [Crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/pseuds/crazybutgood) for the beta help!!! You're the best!

Pansy entered the classroom with Hermione by her side, striding to the corner where their friends were seated waiting for Professor Hickinbotham, who conducted team building and bonding sessions for the 8th years.  Despite a rocky start, the students had made a lot of progress after a couple of months. Sharing common spaces had also aided the process. 

“Okay, listen up everyone. There’s a funfair taking place in the muggle village near Hogsmeade this weekend and my beautiful  _ girlfriend  _ and I,” Pansy announced, looking at Hermione adoringly, “have decided that we should all go.”

“Girlfriend! Wha- how?” Harry spluttered as the others looked on bemusedly. Draco’s eyebrows had almost disappeared into his hairline.

“Yes,” said Pansy, placing a kiss on Hermione’s cheek.

“We  _ spoke  _ and figured we both liked each other,” Hermione said, pointedly eyeing Harry. 

“It’s quite effective, I highly recommend you try it,” Pansy said with a smirk in Draco’s direction.

Draco and Pansy had a silent conversation with their eyes. The girl was too meddlesome and outspoken for anyone's good. When he looked over at Harry, he was relieved albeit a little disappointed to see he wasn't paying any attention to them.

Harry, for his part, just shot the couple an unimpressed look and continued stewing, oblivious to his surroundings. This was the second Gryffindor - Slytherin pairing after Ron and Blaise had hooked up one night post too much firewhiskey. At least Neville was unattached, though Harry had caught him and Theo Nott making heart eyes at each other.

Don’t get him wrong, Harry was happy for his friends, but his own love life was sorely lacking after his break up with Ginny. He was pining after a certain blond-haired Slytherin who, sadly, seemed uninterested.

Pansy took a seat between Draco and Hermione just as the professor walked in.

“Oh, how lovely! It's nice to see some inter-house mingling,'' she exclaimed innocently, spotting Pansy and Hermione as the others snickered.

“Ok, class, for today’s activity, you must pick a name from this bowl and give the person whose name you get a compliment,” said Professor Hickinbotham. 

Pansy excitedly nudged Draco in the ribs. Perhaps he would get Harry’s name and then they could finally put an end to the insufferable pining. Draco scowled and turned away, trying to hide the smile threatening to spread across his face. He was hoping for something similar.

“Okay, Mr. Malfoy, pick a slip of paper,” Professor Hickinbotham said jovially.

Draco’s heart was thudding loudly in his chest. He took his time choosing a slip and prayed to all the Gods that he’d get Harry’s name. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be. Oh well, the name he picked wasn’t too bad.

“Uh, Neville,” Draco said, clearing his throat. “He’s… uh, you’re very brave,” he said looking at Neville with a shy smile. “I mean you slayed a giant snake… so, uh yeah.”

“Very good,” Professor Hickinbotham beamed.

Neville smiled back at Draco, oblivious to Harry shooting daggers at him.

“Mr. Potter…” the professor said, but Harry was too busy scowling and feeling sorry for himself to hear.

“Harry! You’re next,” she said loudly, rousing Harry from his glaring.

Hermione and Pansy shared a look, and Hermione waved her wand inconspicuously, changing all the slips of paper in the bowl to Draco’s name.

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry read aloud from his paper. 

Draco’s stomach lurched. He looked up to be met by Harry’s intense gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments till someone cleared their throat.

“Oh, umm… he has shiny hair?” Harry said lamely as their friends rolled their eyes and groaned. Draco, however, had a blush dusting his cheeks.

* * *

“What do you think he meant, Pans?” Draco whined as they got dressed for their  _ group date _ . 

He was insufferable after that group session, over-analyzing what Harry meant.

“Do you think he really likes my hair? Should I style it differently?” he asked as he artfully tousled it. “Oh, who am I kidding, it wasn’t actually a compliment, everyone can  _ see  _ I have shiny hair, it was merely an observation; a  _ safe compliment.  _ Why would Potter like anything about me? _ ”  _ he fretted.

“ _ Merlin! _ This pining is driving me spare,” Pansy huffed, dragging Draco out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was excited to visit the funfair, especially the Purebloods, who regarded the place with fascination and a bit of trepidation. Hermione and Harry went to the ticket counter; while Hermione bought the tickets, Harry gazed at Draco, drinking in the way his eyes twinkled with wonder and the way his nose scrunched up when Pansy said something.

“Let’s go!”

Harry was jolted out of his daydream by Hermione’s command. Once Hermione gave everyone their tickets, the group started splitting up. Ron and Blaise headed toward the food stalls. Theo and Neville wanted to try some games. Pansy was hanging off Hermione’s arm, whispering sweet nothings, leaving Harry and Draco standing in uncomfortable silence.

“So, would you like to take a look around?” Harry asked awkwardly.

Draco nodded and they started walking. 

“What is  _ that?”  _ Draco exclaimed, coming to a sudden stop.

“That’s a Ferris wheel,” Hermione said from behind him.

Draco was gawping at the giant wheel in awe.

“Let’s get in line,” Hermione said.

“What? No, no way am I sitting in that, it looks like a death trap,” Pansy said, eyeing the Ferris Wheel wearily.

“Looks like it's just Harry and Draco then,” Hermione said and Draco had a coughing fit.

“What's the matter? Scared Malfoy?” Harry couldn't help teasing.

“You wish,” Draco said, regaining his composure as he dragged Harry in line.

Draco was trying hard to keep his composure. He started taking deep breaths as they sat in the cart. When the ride started, Draco held on to the bar tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry was enjoying the swooping feeling as they descended. He wasn't sure if it was from the ride or the proximity to Draco. 

“Come on, Malfoy, open your eyes. It’s perfectly safe, you fly higher than this during Quidditch,” Harry coaxed.

Draco slowly opened his eyes but didn't loosen his grip on the bar. Harry smiled at him and Draco felt butterflies in his stomach.

“See this isn't so bad. Hey, is that Neville snogging Theo by the candy floss vendor?” Harry said as he squinted to get a better look.

“Yes, finally!” Draco burst out laughing. “I’d had enough of their  _ looks.” _

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

Draco began to relax and enjoy the ride, taking in the aerial view with wide eyes and childlike glee. They caught sight of Hermione and Pansy walking hand in hand, Hermione holding a huge teddy bear. Pansy winked at them and Hermione waved.

Just as their cart reached the top again, the Ferris Wheel shuddered to a stop. Draco yelped and clutched Harry's hand in a death grip.

“What the hell! Why have we stopped Potter?” Draco panicked, making the cart shake.

“It’s okay, hey, relax, breathe.” 

“I’m scared, Harry,” Draco whispered as he clutched Harry’s jumper. 

Harry melted at the use of his first name and the vulnerable look in Draco’s eyes.

“Look at me, Draco. You have nothing to be worried about. It’s going to be ok.”

The cart rocked again, startling Draco, but Harry put a steadying arm around his shoulders. The action seemed to calm Draco’s ragged breaths. Their eyes met once again and the sincerity in Harry’s gaze sparked something within Draco. Taking a deep breath, he inched forward to place a kiss on Harry’s pink, slightly chapped lips. Harry gasped, his eyes going wide, causing Draco to panic and move away, but Harry tightened his hold, kissing Draco back. Draco sighed and sank into Harry, as Harry threaded his fingers in Draco’s soft,  _ shiny  _ hair.

Their kiss was broken by a sudden jolt. The Ferris Wheel had started again. As they got off the ride, their friends caught up with them.

“You gave us quite the show up there,” Pansy teased, making Draco blush .

“I’m glad you worked things out, mate. The pining was getting unbearable,” Ron said with a grin.

“Were you pining for me, Potter?” Draco asked, with a raised eyebrow though his heart was soaring.

“Oh, you were no better, Draco,” Blaise shot back, earning himself a glare. 

“Well, it's settled. You were both oblivious idiots, pining for each other,” Pansy drawled. “Isn’t it great that the Ferris Wheel got stuck up there, then?” she said with a wink.

Draco narrowed his eyes. 

“Pansy.”

“Gotta go, see you guys back at the castle,” she said as she dragged their giggling friends away.

“So… you like me huh?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Shut up, Potter. You're the one that likes my  _ shiny  _ hair,” Draco countered, flushing slightly.

“Yes,” Harry hummed, pulling Draco in for a hug. “I like _ all  _ of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This one was hard to crack! Word counts can be so tricky sometimes ;)  
> But, I hope y'all liked it.  
> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
